User blog:SniperAssassinX/Review: Michael the Fox
I must stress a few things before we get started on reviewing this character. #If I find something I deem negative, im not gonna be sugarcoating my thoughts on it. #with that in mind, Fawful, i know very well if i even say one thing you think is wrong, you will most likely overreact. so please respect my wishes and dont. #this review was done before any changes were done to the character being reviewed. Anyway, let's begin. the Backstory from what I've gathered from the info at hand about his Backstory is this(keep in mind im going to be abridging this to keep the pace): He's an orphan, his parents went missing and are possibly dead after one mission. so years later at the age of 13, he took down the Eggman Empire by himself(oooh so much of a badass...) and even then that wasnt enough, he also took out Eggman Nega and then Snively, where in which he would learn the truth of his parents. Afterward he was left to his own rampant thoughts, contemplated suicide(sooo edgy) And then one night he heard the wimpering of something, as it turns out, it was a zorua(seriously? a zorua?) being attacked by a pack of wolves, and so without much thought, he pretty much goes and saves the zorua, nicknames it Jane, and so on and so forth. my thoughts on the matter, aside from the italicized comments: Honestly, i have a huge dislike for zoruas in general, but this is about michael... anyway, so he '''SINGLEHANDEDLY '''took out the eggman empire, eggman, eggman nega, and snively all by himself? and he's only 13 at the time he did it? kinda seems a bit much to me, i mean he killed three people, all by himself. While this is admirable, it's brought down by the fact he manages to do it without even being exhausted from any previous battles(the army itself for both Eggman and Snively, and Eggman Nega's own machines for the aforementioned Eggman Nega) so this also makes me think he's a bit of a mary sue as even the strongest of sonic characters are exhausted as time goes on(I.E. Knuckles or Shadow or Vector or Mighty and so on) Info Aside from the obvious info, his nickname is "blue fox", 15 years old currently, has a height of 80 cm and weight of 20 kg, an IQ of 114, a girlfriend named Melody who's a "siren-fox", etc. other info being that his residence is the Knothole Village, he has no job, can go up to 80 MPH, can perform both the Homing attack and Spindash, has an enhanced sense of smell, hobbies include video games and drawing. He also has talents in being a swordsman and in robotics. He's also weak to Penecillin, Ice, and Electric attacks, not to mention he has a habit of overestimating opponents. my thoughts: Im assuming he hasnt cheated on the girlfriend, like with every other woman he's been with at one point or another, I also recall Knothole being destroyed, the IQ i also disagree with. If he's a talented swordsman and also talented in robotics, then how come he's never shown either talents? Personal Facts and Appearance Personal Facts He's Friends with Iron Minerzone and Trinitro "James" Stropher, an "acquaintance" with Airon "Jonic" Hikarakaze, Enemies with Dr. Eggman(who was "killed"), has no known relatives. He also likes Sword Training, naps, winning, paws, and some other things. He dislikes wasps, being interrupted when napping, villains, etc. Favorite Food is Sushi and Favorite Drink is Root Beer, has the favorite color of Blue and is Immaturely Heroic in terms of personality. My thoughts: i'd like to point out a few things: #I wouldnt call Jonic an acquaintence if michael repeatedly challenges him and tries to one up him at every turn, not to mention repeatedly tries to kill oblivion. Oblivion and Jonic are two souls connected by eachother, if one dies, so does the other. #Michael is definitely immature, but not to the level of say Chaotic the Hedgehog or Rose Lynn Rose. Appearance Fur is a color blue, a light blue to be exact, he has a white muzzle, brown eyes, the same exact hairstyle as Mega Man Volnutt(note: foxes do not have quills.), other features include a robotic arm and robotic eye, not to mention his attire is very basic: red sleeveless shirt, orange shorts, and sports tape on his hands and feet. he only has one weapon: the "Galordan Sword" My thoughts: the hair is pretty much unoriginal as it's flat out said to be in the style of Mega Man Volnutt, and I'm assuming the robotic arm and robotic eye are due to his fights with Eggman, Eggman Empire, Snively, and Eggman Nega, or Oblivion pretty much beat Michael within an inch of his life, even taking out one of his eyes and one of his arms. Final Opinion Honestly, there are a bit more negative things i could've said, but i think i made my points clear as is., so I'll say this: Faw, Michael needs more work, improvements are needed. His Backstory is pretty much left on a cliffhanger so i had to assume what happened next. If you ask me, Michael's at best Decent, a bit of a mary sue though as of now, there's nothing super spectacular about him and nothing extremely bad, aside from the mary sue aspect. At worst, he'd probably be a crappy tails recolor with clothes and one tail, but he's not. I didnt include anything about Stats because i didnt want to be here explaining every bit of detail, so i explained what i thought was really important. All in All, Michael needs improvement. Every character will always need improvement, no matter what. nothing is perfect. Also, a word of advice would be to not constantly challenge Jonic or Oblivion as they will always outclass Michael in experience and abilities. Category:Blog posts